Star wars:To the light again
by Madame Psycopath
Summary: There will be Slowburn BE this story theres a minor twist, Padme is married to clovis but both of them were killed leaving their children Leia and Luke as prince and princesses as they were adopted by the ease support is is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first** **fanfic** **i have writen , sorry for any errors .I do not own STAR WARS** **. My PSLE is coming so i do not have much time . i wrote this on my phone in a hurry .Enjoy!😉** (Nayla,if you are reading this than ' _ **Pranayla**_ 4 life'!)😂😈👿(Ryan,if you are reading this than ' ** _Claryan_** 4 life!')Regards,Panda.

* * *

 _this font means thoughts in head_

* * *

 ** _Va_ _der's_ _P.O.V_**

 _Ughh...what happened_ ,Vader thought to himself , it all came back to him,the explosion of the sith temple,Maul,Billaba's padawan, inquisitors,that kid... _Ahsoka!_. _"_ AHSOKA!..."Vader called out,only to find silence as a stood up to find a sharp pain in his right robotic leg,impaled by a metal could only limp in his frantic search for his former apprentice through the ruins off the sith knew if he were to save his former apprentice he had to hurry,as her force aura was drifting by the second.

 _Oh kriff..._ Vader muttered under his breath when he saw his former apprentice's body pinned under a rock . He immediately used the force to lift the rock,knealing down next to his former apprentice."Ahsoka ... what have i done ... i wont let anyone hurt you ... ever again." _I have to hide,_ was the first thing on his mind . He could detect Palpatines dark force aura on the planet _._ Vader picked up Ahsoka's body and tried to reach his TIE fighter as fast as he could, but took longer then expected due to his leg injury.

 _ **Ahsoka's P.O.V**_

 _I awoken to see Anakin,no..Vader carrying my so lifeless body to his TIE,_ "Anakin..."i said. _Shit,why am i calling him that._ But sounded more like a whisper due to my lack of strength "what's going on..."."It's alright Ahsoka you'll be fine, i am sure master Yoda would be able to heal you...Stay with me...alright...i...i cant live without you..."I could see his pleading sky blue eye's under that helmet of his,just begging me to stay awake .' _Was this really happening...or am i dead'_."If you dont want me to here your thoughts snips, stop thinking loudly."i was pulled from my thoughts,and now,starring theough his mask,at that smirk i had not seen for what it feels like a millenium.

* * *

 **PM me if you have any tips for the next chapter . Reviews help so remember to review too!Sorry if i take long to update but i will do my best to maintain it at a at least once a week see you soon!May the force be with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sidious P.O.V_**

 _How dare that son of a bitch hide_ _his presence in the force from me_ .. _worse_ .. _he has hidden his former padawans presence from me as well_! _That-_ .He was cut off his thoughts by the clone commander of the 728th."Lord Sidious , we have not been able to locate Lord Vader and the rebel scum...but we detected a TIE fighter leaving orbit..."

"Understood it .It must not go into hyperspace! If nescessary, .DOWN."

"Sir yes Sir!"the clone commander saluted and left.

"Shoot it down now!"The firing of the clones could not defeat the great flying of the infamous Anakin Skywalker.

On the TIE...

"Hold on Ahsoka,...this is going to be a rough ride."

"Ana...kin...what...if..master Yoda...can't..fix...me?...what if-"my question was cut short by Anakin's interference"Don't say stuff like that Ahsoka ...I can't loose anyone anymore ... especially not you..."He gave me a reasuring squeeze before returning to pilot the TIE."Entering hyperspace in 3...2...1..."

* * *

 **Yes.I have returned i am not i have a reason for not updating.i have my PSLE for the last couple of days...and also have science tommorow...but thats good news!My exams will finally be over me if you have any suggestions for the next help too!**

 **Date:03/10/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello earthlings of earth,my PSLE is finally over!*Yay!*Which means that i can update more frequently and write longer chapters!_**

* * *

 ** _No ones P.O.V_**

 _Two force users where on a_ _TIE appraoching Dagobah's atmosphere..._

 ** _Yoda's P.O.V_**

"Coming,they are...mphm..yes,hide my presence,i must."

 ** _On the TIE..._**

 ** _Ahsoka's P.O.V_**

"Hang on Ahsoka,we're almost there...don't you dare leave me now.." , _Why does he still care about me,is it because i was his padawan or...NO! Stop thinking about stuff like that ,he wont feel the same...would he?,_ "I'm not ...going... to ...leave you,...face it...you're stuck..with...me..Skyguy." _His gives me his 'reasuring' smirk which made me roll my eyes,...it is quite cute-_ "You think my smirk is...cute snips?" _Kriff,...WAIT,did he hear all my thought!_ My face instantly flushed every shade of red.I would have shrugged it off or give a sarcastic remark but i couldn't i did not have the strength to even open my mouth.I was getting weaker,at least we were landing 's just hope Master Yoda can fix me...

Little did they know that Master Yoda could hear their conversasions and thoughts...

 ** _Anakin's P.O.V_**

 _Snips thought my smirk was cute?What other thoughts did she have..._ "Ahsoka,we've landed...but i'm not sure where on this kriffing planet is Master Yoda...I'll scout ahead and come back for you,...just stay awake okay..." _Anakin,i can't talk i dont have the energy but i can keep our force bond open...dont leave me here...alone...take me with you..._ Ahsoka's voice was In my head ...She had reopened the bond!

"Alright, i will bring you with me since this ship can sink at any time"

 _Some time later..._

"Master Yoda,can you help Ahsoka...i will do anything in return...please..just hlep her"

"Anything,you say"

"Yes master,i will do anything."

"Help her,i will...discuss what you will do later we can...help her now i must,outside you will wait..."

"Yes master" _Ahsoka ,you better live through this_...

 _6 hours later...(_ Still in Anakins POV)

"Stable for now ,her condition is ... discuss now ,we will..

 _I have a bad feeling about this_

rejoin the light you will, no longer a jedi you will be but a grey jedi."

"A grey jedi?"

"Out of that suit,you also must more on that issue(grey jedi issue)we will when you return"

"But master-figured how to get you out of that suit the resistence already have,return you must...located at hoth the base is...i send my regards tell them"

"What about Ahsoka"

"Take care of her ,i going now ,you should ,this message ,pass them"and with that master Yoda passed him holocron . "Once out of that suit come back immediately"

 ** _Hoth..._**

"How can we be sure that we can trust you?!"

"So now you are questioning master yoda's trust towards me!,asked anakin in a smug manner, He also told me to open this for you to see the message."

Once opened, came a projection of master yoda's speach _'greetings , Anakin, you can-_ with that name came many whispers from the surrounding crowd _-Agreed to help us he has but out of that armour you must get he is in good hands i the next time,Princess'_

 _"Tr_ ust me now...Princess."And a huge grin popped on his face.

Shruggin' off his remark she merely told him to be ready for the proceduer.

 _ **Dagobah...**_

 **"** Master Yoda?...Where's Anakin..is he alright?"

"Fine he is ,At you and I have to discuss regarding Young Skywalkeer."...

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger!Mwahahaaha!Stay tuned for the next please review and give me tips for the next the force be with us!Bye!Till next time...; ) 23/10/2016 23:02:51**_


End file.
